Rebuilding The Night Class
by Aggression
Summary: What would happen if the Twilight characters came to Cross Academy, but both sides were hiding their secret? Would the secret they share be revealed? If so, how? sorry if this is a bad summary. KanamexYuuki and all the Twilight pairings
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi! The Twilight characters will be coming in the first chapter. This is my first fanfiction. Please review! I need to know if my writings crappy or not. I'll always beat myself up about this kind of stuff.

Prologue

Yuki's POV

They were all here, all of the people that had been in the Night Class, and their parents. Onii-sama had called a meeting. For what, I don't know, but I can't wait to find out.

Onii-sama walked into the room. After "hellos" and "how are u doing?" he looked around. Seeing that everyone was here, he started the meeting.

"Hello. Thank you for coming. I'll get strait to the point. The Hunters Association is asking us if we want to reestablish the Night Class. They've told me that a wealthy family is willing to pay for the repairs. They were already thinking about getting their children enrolled before the Night Class was cancelled. If we do accept, it will be harder to keep our secret, but it could be worth it. Knowing this does anyone want to reenter the Night Class? I think it will be a great way to repair the rifts between us and the Association."

I looked around the room. Everyone was in little groups, quietly talking about the offer. I was standing beside Onii-sama thinking about it myself. He turned to me. "Yuuki, will you join the Night Class if we have enough people?"

I replied, "Yes". I wanted to get back to the school. I was happy with my life, but I missed the Chairman and Yori-chan. Cross Academy was my home for a good part of my life, and I can't just all of a sudden forget my time spent there as a human. It would be good to go back, I think…

Kaname nodded, and then we turned to face the others. The talking had stopped. Yuuki looked around. Some of the old Night Class students kept glancing at her. _They must be taking my decision and using it to make theirs._ Yuuki turned towards Kaname,"Onii-sama, you'll be joining right?"

"Of course, someone's got to keep the class in line. Though, it's a good thing I have Ichigo around, Aido's enough for one person" Aido heard this comment and made a very peculiar face. "You can't predict what trouble he's gonna get in, that goes for any of them really."

Kaname started to speak again. "Who would like to join the Night Class?" I was surprised when everyone's hand went up. "Ok then. It should take a couple of months for the repairs to be finished on the roof. Until then, we'll be staying in the old teacher's dorm. I'll send you the information you need, including room assignments for both buildings. The Chairman and I still need to finalize a few things, but you should hear from one of us in about a week."

Yuuki studied their faces. Aido's face was full of excitement, his cousin, Kain, had the same bored expression he always wore. Mostly everyone had one of these expressions, only a few looked nervous. Kaname's face was the usual mask. People started saying their goodbyes, until Kaname and Yuuki were the only ones left in the room. Then they left the room, going to start preparing for their return to Cross Academy.

And with that, the Night Class was reestablished. What the future held in store for them, no one would have been able to guess.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- HI!!!! Omg it's about time I got this out. My preferred laptop of choice still doesn't have Word, but I have another chance to use this one. Just to let you know Nessie looks like a teenager in this fic. I haven't decided on an exact age for her, and I'm not sure if I'm going to. LAZYNESS! XD Christmas is on its way! YAY! Shopping! NOOOO! XP I still got shopping to do…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the Twilight Saga. T^T**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yuuki POV

The sky was clear, with the sun setting; it was different hues of orange and pink. I could see the Moon Dorm, and the gaping hole in its roof. Memories came flooding back of the time I had spent here. While I was remembering the past, the others were entering their temporary home.

"Yuuki, are you coming?"

I looked towards the voice, and saw Kaname standing by the doors. Everyone else was already inside. I ran towards him, and we entered together. The class was in there, waiting for us.

Kaname stepped forward, and started to speak. "Tomorrow there will be an assembly in the morning; the Day Class will be there too. We get the afternoon free, so I suggest you have a nap. Classes start tomorrow night. The other members of our class will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Don't reveal our secret on the first night. Also, don't start any fights with Zero Kiryu, we're here because of the hunters, lets try not to piss them off. That's all; you have your room assignments." Kaname then started to pick up his bags and went to his room. Others started to do the same. Tomorrow, they'd once again by students of Cross Academy.

Bella POV

I looked up at the sky. It was full of dark clouds. Alice had been right with her prediction, so now we didn't have to worry about sparkling. Our whole family was here, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, and me. Jacob was here too. He has been staying with us since he imprinted on Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme had bought a house nearby, so we could go to them if we ran into trouble.

I thought back to the reason we were here, wondering what was in our future.

It was back in the house, outside of Forks, where Carlisle had talked to us. The Volturi had contacted him with interesting news; they might have found a new breed of vampire. They wanted to investigate it, but couldn't do to their lack of control. The best way to find out information about them is to attend a school that might have a whole group of them. The reason they told Carlisle for why they wanted our help is because humans also attend that school. If we accepted, the instructions were simple: find out if they're vampires, and if they are and find out about us, contact the Volturi and do as they say. Everyone was skeptical at fist, but out of curiosity, we agreed.

Now the whole group was standing here at the gates of Cross Academy. Carlisle led the way to the head office, everyone filed in. There was a man, sitting behind a wood desk, with medium length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. To his left was a girl with long, dark, brown hair. She wore a white uniform with black design. Beside her was a tall boy with hair darker than hers. He wore the same uniform as the girl, minus the skirt. Instead, he wore a pair of pants. To the right of the man was a boy with silver hair. He had on the same uniform as the other boy, but the colors were reversed. The man looked to be in his thirties, while the others liked to be around the same age, maybe 17 or 18.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look shocked for a second, but he quickly gathered himself. I took my shield down. "_What is it?"_ Without looking at me, he whispered, so quietly that a human wouldn't hear it, "I'll tell ya later." I knew that was the only answer I was going to get for now. So I started paying attention to the others again.

No one had said anything. The room was in a very awkward silence. Everyone was staring at each other. The only noise came from the ticking of a clock. I was trying to think of something to say, but everything I thought of didn't see right to break this silence. Even Jacob, who at times could have a really big mouth, had nothing to say.

Suddenly, the man leapt up and lifted his hands above his head and let out a gigantic "HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!" It surprised everyone, even Alice. Her future seeing abilities couldn't have warned her about this. Rosalie had jumped into Emmett's arms, while he let out a "Holy Shit!" Jacob looked like he had crapped himself. Edward and Jasper were just stunned. I realized I was clutching onto Esme, while she was doing the same to me. Carlisle and Renesmee had started to back away. The silver-haired boy had fallen to the ground and was glaring at the man, as if he was tired of his childish antics. The girl was startled and had fallen, but the dark-haired boy caught her before she hit the floor. Her eyes were as large as diner plates. The mask remained on the dark-haired boy's face, giving no hints at his emotions. The man just stood there with his mouth open.

I couldn't stop myself. I started laughing hysterically. I was laughing so hard, that if I could, I would be crying. The rest of the room joined me; expect for the dark-haired boy, who was covering his mouth with his hand, as if he was trying not to laugh, the silver-haired boy, who was still glaring, and the cause of our laughter. He just had the weirdest look on his face. That was the only way to explain it, weird. It just caused my laughter to grow harder. Gasping soon became the main sound in the room, for we had to catch our breath. Nessie's face was as red as a tomato. After we had clamed down, Carlisle started the introductions.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle and this is my family." He them pointed to each of us and told them our names. The man then introduced himself as the Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. The others then told us their names. The girl was Yuuki Cross, the Headmaster's adopted daughter. The dark-haired boy, Kaname Kuran is the president of the Moon Dorm. Ant the silver-haired boy, Zero Kiryu, is one of the prefects.

The Headmaster was back in his seat. "The other prefect is also in the Day Class. Her name is Sayori Wakaba. The prefects help with the transition between the Day and Night Classes go more smoothly. They also patrol during the night to make sure the Day Class doesn't cause you any problems."

After that Carlisle and Esme stayed with the Headmaster to do paperwork, while Yuuki and Kaname took us "kids" to get our luggage and uniforms. On the way to the dorm, Yuuki and Kaname walked about ten paces ahead of everyone else. They were whispering, so low that my heightened senses couldn't make out what they were saying. Yuuki was blushing deeply and giggling, Kaname was even smiling. Zero was walking behind everyone else. No one was talking in the main group.

When we got there, we received our room assignments. I was with Yuuki. Edward has Kaname as his roommate. Jasper got paired with someone called Aido. Emmett has a person named Kain as his roommate. Alice got paired with Ruka, while Rosalie got Rima. Nessie got a girl that went by Seiren. Jacob got the dorm's vice president, Ichijo.

Yuuki led me to our room.

"Hi. Your name is Bella right?" She had plopped down onto her bed, and had a giant, ditzy smile on her face.

"Yep, your name's Cross-san right?"

"Yep, but you can call me Yuuki."

"OK, Yuuki-chan." I started to unpack."

Yuuki got up and started to walk to the door. When she was at the door step, she turned to face me. "Meet me downstairs so we can go to class together, kay?"

"Sure." After I agreed, she left. She was nice and I could see us becoming friends. She didn't hover, which was totally a point for her.

* * *

**I totally know I should read this over, but I'm freaking dead tired. Deal with whatever's not correct in this. Don't expect the next chapter soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note-omg I'm soooo tired. Thank god I get to sleep in tomorrow. Life is still hectic, so don't expect much when it comes to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or The Twilight Saga**

**Chapter 2**

Yuuki POV

I was lying on a couch, thinking. There wasn't really anything to do while waiting for Bella. She seemed nice. So did the rest of the Cullens, well, except for Rosealie. But something seemed off about all of them. I didn't know where I was getting this feeling from but I knew it was right. _Maybe I have a sixth sense I don't know about._

I was still thinking about the Cullens when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Yuuki-sama?"

"Eh?' was the first thing that left my lips. Ichijo was standing beside the couch. There was a playful grin on his face. "What do you mean Ichijo-san?"

"Well, I'm sorry if this is rude, but your face looked like you were deep in thought for once." His reply didn't bother me; I expected things like that from him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about the new kids. I can't just help but wonder what's going to happen with a group of humans and Aido-san living in the same dorm. I'm not sure if this something I should honestly worry about or not."

"Don't worry, all of us will try to keep Aido-san under control."

That sentence didn't erase the feeling of dread that had risen inside of me. My school like was going to become very tiring. The conversation ended there, for Bella was making her way down the stairs. She was looking more closely at the inside of the dorm.

Her uniform fitted her perfectly. With her uniform, her pale skin, beautiful topaz eyes and her long brown hair, she looked like a porcelain doll.

After making her way down the stairs, Bella came towards Ichijo and me. "Hey, Yuuki-chan, when do we start heading to the classroom?"

"Soon, we'll just let everybody finish doing what they need to do in there rooms, Then we'll do introductions before leaving the dorm."

"Kay. So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Bella and I continued to talk until everybody had made their way downstairs. A few words were shared between the Cullens and the original Night Class students, but the two groups kept to themselves. The only exception being Bella and me.

Since everyone was now down here, Onii-sama began to speak. He gave a brief description on how the transition between the Day Class and the Night Class worked, and then the introductions began. Everyone said their name, and what name they wanted to be addressed by. I was surprised to learn that some of the Cullens went by different names. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Renesmee had the last name Cullen. Rosealie and Jasper have the last name Hale. Jacob's last name is Black, and finally, Bella's is Swan.

Everyone was reading for class, so we left the dorm. When we got to the gates of the dorm, it was like the whole Day Class was there. They had heard about the new members of the Night Class and had come to investigate. A crowd formed around us, everyone was trying to get the best view of the new kids. I could see Yori-chan and Zero through the crowd, the strain of trying to keep things under control showing on their faces. The crowd didn't dissipate until we entered the school.

Bella POV

Classes had gone by without incident. After arriving back at the dorm, Edward and I had decided to walk around the grounds. I looked up at the sky, at the stars and the moon, and then I looked at the horizon. A human wouldn't be able to see it, but I could._ The sky's starting to change colour. We don't have mush time left._

"So what was with that face earlier?" If I didn't ask him now, I wouldn't get another chance until tomorrow night. _Yay. I get to spend the day pretending to sleep._

He chuckled, that beautiful, crooked smile on his face. "I was waiting for you to ask" He paused for a moment, before continuing. "I was surprised. Every one of the vampires here has shields on their minds. They're not perfect though. They sometimes slip and their shield has flaws. It's not like yours, always up. It seems like it's a choice for them. They have to think about it. It makes you wonder what other powers they have"

I quickly retained this information. The Volturi will want to know everything when we contact them. "From the times when their shields slip, have you bound out anything?"

The reply came quickly. "No. Their thoughts were about trivial things,"Does my hair look okay, I'm thirsty" and more thoughts like that.

I thought about what he just said for a second. "Next time someone thinks "I'm thirsty" find out what kind of thirsty they are." We could assume that they ate food and drank other things than blood, there was a gully stocked kitchen in the dorm, and they entered it at regular intervals.

"Hmmmm. I guess you're right. I should have caught that." He looked at the sky for a second. "Come on. We should head back inside. The sun is rising."

I looked at the sky again. A pink line was forming on the horizon. We headed back to the dorm, entering through a back door.

When I got back to my room, Yuuki was already in bed, reading. The book didn't have a title on it. "What ya reading?"

"Oh nothing." She looked flustered. The book was quickly closed, the put into the drawer of her nightstand. _Wonder what that's about._

Yuuki POV

I was glad she didn't continue to ask about the book. It wouldn't have been good if she found out I was reading about the Vampire race's history. _I can't imagine trying to explain that to her without looking like a weirdo. _

Bella entered the bathroom, taking her pajamas with her. I reached towards the clock on my nightstand, setting the alarm. Bella finished in the bathroom quickly and turned off the light. She made her way to the window. After closing the curtains she hopped into bed.

I just lied there listening to the sounds of the room, of the whole building. Bella's breathing eventually slowed, hinting that she was asleep. The wind had picked up outside, making the leaves on the trees rustle. My mind drifted. Thinking about how my life had changed. My past had been unlocked, forcing me to take a new direction in life. Thinking about my life had made me think of something else, a quote from a manga series. _"There is no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable."_ I began to wonder if this sentence was true, why I bothered caring about everyday life. Then I remembered something else from that same series. I couldn't remember the exact words, but it was something like this,"_ The future can be changed, but it's a very difficult thing to accomplish." _Remembering that brought a smile to my face. _It may not be true, but if these quotes are true, then it gives everyone a ray of light in lives that at times can feel like utter darkness._

**I don't like the ending, but it's all that I could think of. Hmmmmm… Any who, I should really stop typing these things up when I'm dead tired, then I would bother to read them over. There's no new Vampire Knight chapter this month. It makes me sad; I wanna read the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I apologize for not updating soon. I have a very busy schedule, soccer, dance, track, friends, family, school, sleep, they all add up to taking up to much of my time. Here's the next chapter. It's more of a filler. I'm also having major writer's block. This is just some crack I guess you could say that me and my friend came up with one night.**

**Chapter 3**

Emmett POV

I've been watching my roommate Kain since we got here about a week ago. That's about all I've done though. The others have been doing more work than me. Edward and Bella have been doing the most. It's actually kind of creepy how well both of them can watch the Night Class. I mean, I expected it for Edward. He was all creepy stalker in Bella's room. But Bella, I didn't expect her to be so good. _What the hell does she do in her free time?_ I had definitely gained a new sense of empathy for Nessie.

The dorm was quiet. Students were either just hanging out in their room or outside. There was no one to hang out with. Alice had cornered Shiki and Rima and was practically forcing them to try on some of her designs. Edward and Bella were currently engaged in a make-out session. Nessie and Jacob were taking the rare chance to have some alone time without Edward being in their heads. Anyone else was M.I.A.

Walking down the hall, I came across Aido leaning against the wall. He was tried, but I guess it was to be expected. He had just finished his punishment from Kaname, which he had received for some unknown reason. In his hand he had a glass of water, which he put on a small table beside him. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a small container. From it he took a tablet and put it in the water. The tablet quickly dissolved, turning the clear water to a light pink. He did this like was alone, so I guess her hadn't noticed me.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked curiously.

Aido then proceeded to do a classic spit take. A startled look flashed across his face after he had stopped coughing from the water.

"Well…They're ahh…ummmmmm…kool-aid tablets! Yeah. That's it." The last two sentences came out in a mumble. I was barely able to make it out. Aido let out a nervous laugh.

"KOOL-AID TABLETS!!!! Really?!? Can I have some?" I was full with excitement, then I realized, I didn't drink kool-aid. Reguritating stuff sucks, so why would I take something like that when I didn't need to?

I stood there amazed by what a totally blonde moment that was.

"Sorry. I'm out." Aido replied.

"Don't worry about it man." I gave him a pat on the back and quickly left. _I hope I forget this ever happen. _Even though none of my family was there, I still had embarrassment running through me.

Aido POV

I exhaled, letting out the breathe I didn't know I was holding. _Kool-aid tablets?!?! Really? That's all you could think of? How could I be so stupid?___Aido paled at his thought, know that Kamame-sama would be furious if they had to erase the memories of the new members of the Night Class.

I looked around, checking to see if any vampiric members had seen my blunder. No one else was around. Letting out a sigh of relief, I started walking towards my room.

Rima POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was stuck in a frilly, poufy, pink dress. It reached down to my knees. Both of the sleeves and bottom half were made from ruffles. My hair was in pig tails, held up by two pink ribbons. I also had a pair of pink ballet flat's on. It was an overdose of pink. I couldn't take it anymore.

_I have to get out of here._ That Alice girl was currently trying to get Shiki into another one of her ridiculous outfits. We had been here for over an hour, being forced in and out of different outfits like we were nothing but dolls. _Does she have any sense of morals? _The whole time, Alice had had this grin on her face. If you had just looked at it for a second, it would just appear to be a silly grin. But if you looked hard, you could see something kind of sinister.

I heard loud voices. Alice was still struggling with Shiki. I could take my chance and escape, the door was right there. But part of me didn't want to leave, not yet. I was still stuck in this horrendous outfit. There was no way I was letting anyone else see me in it. The only reason Shiki wouldn't talk about it was because I had seen him in some of Alice's outfits.

I was about to quickly change and leave, when Alice came back in the room. It was like she knew I was going to leave. She stared at me for a second, the she started to rummage around in her drawers._ Oh no…_ She was getting another outfit.

_____________________________________________________--

**And once again, my lazy ass is too tired to check over this. I don't have the time to anyways. Don't know when the next chappie's going to be out. You'll just have to wait and see. :D**

**And yes. I changed my name. Again. Teehee.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:…I apologize about being so slow. I haven't really felt like writing for awhile. **

**Chapter 4**

Yuuki POV

"Bye."

I watched as Bella left the room. She quietly closed the door behind her, a small draft entering the room. Classes had just ended, and we had both already changed out of our uniforms. Bella didn't say where she was going, but I could assume that she was going to spend time with Edward. When classes weren't in session, those two were stuck together like glue.

I sat down on my bed and opened my nightstand's drawer. Inside was a book. It was a brown hardcover, caked in dust. There was no title, author, or publisher on it, but that didn't mean I didn't know what it was. I lifted up the book and with it a bunch of dust, even though I took it out regularly. It was a history of the vampire race. I had recently come across an extremely long chapter on myths and legends. Even though I didn't expect these things to actually be included in this collection, they were part of our history. I began to reread a particular part that had captured my interest.

_One of the most interesting myths we hold is about a second type of vampire. The myths about them speak highly of them, just like how someone would speak of a pureblood. They were supposed to have greater strength than us. Even our strongest warriors had trouble comparing with their average strength ones. It is also said that they had soupier speed. Though we are both vampires, our races differ greatly. Please remember while reading this information that it is fictitious, being based off of written and oral lore. _

_Abilities and Powers_

_These vampires were said to have both greater strength and speed. They were said to be almost impossible to kill, with all of them living until they were. It was written that the only way to kill them was to tear them apart and burn the pieces. The burning of the pieces was the most important part, for they were said to have amazing healing abilities, ones so great that they could reconstruct themselves. The burnt pieces are unable to do this. Though, there are some areas where they are lacking in strength. Only some of them had a power, like mind reading, but even then not every one of those powers could be deemed useful. Though, there are stories of extremely powerful and fearful powers. Though, it's odd that there has never been a story about one of them having control over an element. We at first thought there would be a record of this kind since elemental powers are so common among our race, but one has never been found. This might say something about how they receive their powers._

_Society_

_All of the tales collected show that their society didn't really have any structure. Most lived in pairs, though there were some covens. The leader was usually the oldest, or the most powerful. Covens usually had a territory they stayed in, while pairs were nomadic. It appears that these vampires mated for the whole of their existence. If their mate was killed they would immediately be out for revenge. (This is a popular myth. It'd usually have one of our vampires killing one of the other race, and how the mate would appear, wanting revenge and stopping for nothing.) Some people believe that there was something more since these vampires didn't constantly go out on massacres, but no proof has been found. _

The book then continued on to talk about the Children of the Moon; werewolves. Though that section was also interesting, the one on the second type of vampire was my favourite. Of course there were still even more myths, like ones on shape-shifters, but something about this one were just special to me. It always made me wonder if this was where the stereotypical myths on vampires came from.

I put the book back away in the drawer. I quickly just downed a couple blood tablets, not wanting to bother getting blood. Noticing the amount of light coming out of the window, I went to go look at the sky. It was full of stars, all of them letting of a beautiful but small light. The moon was full, reflecting enough light so that a human could've clearly seen the ground without any help. I stood there, leaning against the window sill and daydreamed. Off in the distance, I heard a wolf howl…

Jake POV

I was off in the forest by the academy. Nessie had come with me. She was currently off hunting. I let out a howl so she could find me more quickly. I had found a comfortable spot to lye in, on the outside of a little clearing. I soon felt other minds connecting with mine._ How is it over there guys?_

_Everything's fine and peachy boss,_ Leah answered in a mocking tone. _How 'bout on your end?_

_Good. I'm not really having to do anything, it's like a vacation. _I grinned. The Cullens were doing most of the work. The only reason I was here was because of Nessie, who had just joined me. She sat down, waiting for me to finish conversing with my pack.

_Find out anything interesting? _Seth asked eagerly. He had come to like knowing what was going on. I swear he was like a little kid sometimes. That earned me a growl.

_No, not really, but I really don't care enough to ask. Try calling Edward later; he would know everything we've found out about them. Really all I know is who's ass I would like to kick._

Embry replied next. _Only one? I would've thought you'd have a whole list by now. _The others in the pack giggled a little bit.

_Of course I got a list! There's just someone at the top of it. He's __a little__ bit too much like You Know Who for my liking. _

_Hey, since when did Edward become Lord Voldemort? You didn't get a scar while you were over there did ya, oh chosen one?_ Leah jabbed, sending the others to laughing again.

I sighed. _You guys are gonna be the death of me…or maybe just cause your own deaths. I gotta go. Suns rising and they'll expect me back. _The pack said there good byes, Leah leaving with another smart ass comment.

I got up, and Nessie followed my need. We didn't talk as we ran back; we just enjoyed each other's company. Once we were at the eaves of the forest, I changed back to my human form. We walked out of the woods, not looking in the slightest bit out of breath. I said good bye to her when we were at the top of the stairs. I walked by Edward, which made me think of the Lord Voldemort comment. That earned me a glare from him. _Damn blood-sucker needs to get out of my head._

**Woooooo~ It's finally done. I just couldn't write this chapter for some reason. I didn't even write the rough draft I usually do first. I don't know when you should expect the next chapter out, hopefully next month. Yes, I know I fail. But it's summer, which means being dragged off on vacations and hanging out with friends way more. I already of major parts in this story mapped out in my head…I just have to get to them. Those will be the fastest to write…hopefully. 8D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note-woooooo~ I'm updating once again~ And once again I haven't written a rough draft o.O Hope this turns out well~ XDDD**

**Chapter 5**

Yuuki POV

I was in Onii-sama's office. Its said owner was sitting behind the desk reading some report about something. I was here this Saturday hoping to learn about the various connections the Kuran family had in both the Human and Vampire worlds, so in the future I wouldn't be so much of a useless lump. It wasn't going so well, I found business just plain old boring, and Kaname was focusing on reports so much he'd forgotten I was here. Deciding I'd come out of the vegetative state I'd had been in the last half an hour, I kicked his desk.

Kaname looked up, surprisingly startled for once. "Sorry Yuuki, something has come up."

"What?" I asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Nothing much, small pockets of rebel groups that support the senate have popped up since I destroyed it. They've been causing trouble for the families that have been pro-monarchy since the senate was formed. Well, and the Ichijo family since they've been supporting me now that Takuma and his father have been running it."

"So they've caused trouble lately?"

"Yes, that's why Aido went away this weekend. His father thinks that helping clean up the mess they've made will be a good experience for him"

_It also gives us a break. _I added slightly to myself, getting a feeling that Onii-sama was thinking something along the same lines. "So what are we gonna do about it?" I asked.

"You're not gonna to anything," he replied. "You don't need to worry about this. I also want you to make sure that the old students behave properly around the new ones. I'm probably going to have to do some travelling and you'll be left in charge."

I nodded, even though I wanted to help out with the rebels, I knew keeping everyone in our class inline was an important job too. I turned around, walking out of the office. As I was closing the door, Edward came out of the room he shared with Kaname, which was adjacent to the office.

I greeted him politely, "Hello."

He smiled back. "Hello Yuuki-chan, were you talking with Kaname?"

"Yeah, not about anything in particular though."

"Oh, I see. If you'll excuse me," he walked past me, probably looking for Bella. I was surprised when he started talking to Jacob; I mean the two seamed to have a great dislike for each other.

Turning around I started to walk in the other direction, my mind wandering._ Onii-sama being surprised, Jacob and Edward talking to each other without looking like they wanted to ripped the other's head off, is it the frickin' blue moon or something?_

Edward POV

I sighed internally, which was to be expected when I was forced to talk to the dog. But I was pretty much in command since Carlisle couldn't live at the academy, so I was forced to pass on news from the pack to Carlisle, since we liked knowing what was going on around our house.

Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, I checked to see if any one was in hearing distance, and then talked lowly enough so that a human wouldn't hear it. "How many nomads passed through?"

Jacob talked around the same decibel as me, bothering to say it even though I was already getting it from his mind. "There where two groups, each passing through a day after each other, coming from different directions. The first ones were those friends of Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Seth told them that you were visiting some other friends at the moment, so they said they'd come by around again next year. He also told the same thing to the Denali clan, they've been asking some questions, but Seth's just been tell them that he wasn't quite sure where you guys were and that you were moving around a lot."

I nodded. It was decided that Jacob's pack would house-sit for us, Seth being given the job of dealing with any of our other friends if they asked questions. We decided it'd be best if they didn't know what we were doing, because of all the recent events that had happened between us and the Volturi. Having a whole group of vampires(cause if one found out, you know they'd tell others) coming here and giving us away wasn't the best idea, so the wolves were left the deal with them.

"And the ones who came after them?"

"It was only one. He came from the north while Peter and Charlotte had come from the south. Said his name was Fred. Boy, did the others complain when they first found him. He has some like revolting power that just makes you want to throw up when ya look at him. They did manage to talk to him, he said he was in the area and was wondering if we knew what happen to some girl named Bree? Leah told him that she didn't know who he was talking about and that you guys weren't home so he left."

I was surprised. I hadn't expected him to come by, seeing how the Seattle area probably didn't hold good memories for him. Of course, I'm the only one in the family who knew who he was, and decided it wasn't important enough to explain at the moment. If he wanted answers he'd be back again, and I'd give them to him.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll Carlisle during the day. Bella, Jasper, Alice, and I were gonna go out hunting anyways. Bella can't stand the thought of pretending to sleep for another day, so a few pandas should take her mind off of that."

Jacob just snorted, loping down the hallway, the last thought I had bothered to list to bring a smirk to my face. _Same old damn bloodsuckers…_

**Author's note- WOOOOO~ It's done~ I really wanted to get another chapter out before school started, so here it is! I didn't write a rough draft, and the only part I had planned was Yuuki and Kaname in the office. So I think my on the fly thinking ended up making a pretty good chapter. 8D R&R and I have no idea when the next ones gonna be out |D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note- Ello~ *dodges whatever is thrown at her due to a lack of writing* AURGH! Sorry guys! For the last two months the only inspiration I had was for drawing. Though it's gotten me thinking, so here's some…like house keeping things before we start the story XDDD**

**-Sorry for changing my spelling of Yuuki a lot. I'll be using Yuuki, because it's the one I've used the most. I also apologize for all of my grammatical and spelling mistakes. **

**-Also, I was asked for more like, couple bonding time and would love to give it to you guys…I just need ideas xp Suggestions are greatly appreciated! Couple stuff is not my forte!**

**-And a big thank you for everyone who's reviewed. Especially lunarwing who has reviewed every chapter! **

**Disclaimer: well you should know this by now.**

**Alice POV**

I sat in the foyer, my mind drifting between the present and future. I had come to do this frequently, earning myself a reputation around here. I was the crazy, fashion obsessed airhead.

Eyes glazed over, I floated through possible events, though I only paid attention to certain ones. I made mental notes on the weather patterns, planning days we could go out hunting. The days that were cloudy, but not raining, were the best. There was a chance that one of our roommates would notice our wet clothes when there hadn't been any rain that night. None of us wanted to explain that to them.

_Bella can go hunting with Rose, Em and Nessie tomorrow since she had to miss yesterday… _Unfortunately for Bella, Yuuki had been spending some… alone time with Kaname the day before. We thought it'd be best for Bella to stay behind so she'd be in her room when Yuuki returned. None of us took chances that'd leave room for suspicion, it wasn't worth the risk of people questioning what we did during the night…day. I had avoided her all day (wai,t no night), Bella got extremely grumpy when hungry.

I switched over from the weather to the stock markets. We, being my family, always paid attention to the stock markets. All of us liked having the security of extra money, and between Carlisle, Edward, and myself we did pretty damn good. We needed to; mine and Rosalie's clothes didn't pay for themselves. And, to much of Bella's horror, it seemed like Nessie was going to join us on the dark side. She was joining in on our shopping trips more and more. I had trained her well; no one would be able to question her fashion sense.

I continued to switch among various things, all of them mundane. Though, the sight of Jane bitching out one of the Voluturi guards brought a smirk to my face. That's when I was interrupted.

I felt arms curl around me in a caring gesture, my mate's head coming to rest on my shoulder. He was sitting on the couch behind me; I hadn't realized I'd been sitting on an ottoman this whole time. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips and I could only assume that he'd just escaped being annoyed by Aido. I snuggled in closer, already enjoying this time with him.

Jasper whispered into my ear, "So, what did you see?"

I turned my head to look at him, the smirk returning over the look of ease that had originally taken its place. "Not much, Jane bitching out this new guard. She hadn't used her power yet so it was still quite hilarious." I giggled, glad that Jasper had interrupted me before that scene took a dark turn.

A smirk crept onto his face. "Poor bugger, hopefully that doesn't happen to him."

"Yeah, maybe that won't happen to hi-" I gasped, my power suddenly took over, vaulting my conscience into the future. Images came at me in a flurry, not like the usual movie-like style I was accustomed to. They switched between each other rapidly, barely giving me the chance to comprehend them even just a little.

_Flawless porcelain, skin, flowing long blonde hair, a menacing aura of power. The woman sat there plotting, her hands curled into wicked claws._

Then a shift in the scene. _A forest behind a building I felt like I should've known but couldn't place where it was. Growls filled the air. Blood splattered on the ground as a pain filled howl tore its way through my ears._

The next scene filled me with dread._ A lifeless body ,sprawled across the ground. The girl was wearing a Night Class uniform…_

I gasped once again as my vision returned to normal. Jasper held on to me tightly and protectively. I looked into his eyes, where worry and curiosity mixed into one.

"Edward," was the first thing out of my mouth. "We need to find Edward."

Jasper nodded in understanding and we got up and walked outside. Edward was already there, having heard us through our minds, with Bella beside him. We ran deep into the forest, not wanting our conversation to be over heard.

I showed my visions to Edward, and then we both described them to Jasper and Bella. After that Bella was the first one to speak. "So you think you know the building you saw but you don't remember it?"

"Yeah…" I replied, pondering about that building again. I couldn't help but notice how we were all handling this in an eerily calm way, especially since I saw that dead body. With that thought I shook my head and returned to what we were discussing. "Actually, now that I think about it it looked a lot like our dorm. Not exactly thought, I can easily pick out differences between the two."

Edward started to look over the building again in my mind. "Could it be the Sun Dorm?"

"No, I know what it looks like and there are definite differences between the two."

He returned to thinking again. "Could it be the Moon Dorm? That's the only building on the grounds that we haven't seen yet."

It clicked in my mind. "If that future happens, it'll be after we move to the actual Moon Dorm. I definitely felt a sense of attachment to that place. Also, there were designs of moons and stars on the building. It has to be the Moon Dorm."

"Do we know when the repairs on it are going to be completed?" inquired Bella.

"Not for a while," I answered. I tugged at my sleeve; there was something major that I was missing here…

Jasper was the one to notice it. "Wait. That was the first time you saw _them_ isn't it?"

That's when it hit me. The woman was the other kind of vampire. I nodded slowly, my mind running onto overdrive. _That means my theory on my power is off. So why can I see them and not Nessie? With the wolves it makes sense from another perspective of why I can't see them, it's some sort of protection against vampires. But then that'd mean Edward shouldn't be able to read their minds. And Jasper can still control their emotions…_

"Alice," Jasper said in a clipped tone, making me come out of my thoughts. "You need to calm down." We had started making our way out of the forest and I hadn't even noticed.

Edward's voice rang with authority. "I'm going to call Carlisle. We'll talk about this more later. Tell the others what's going on." He broke away from us, heading for a quiet spot to call Carlisle at. Once we entered the dorm, Jasper and I went to look for Rosalie and Emmett, while Bella went to looking for Jacob and Renesmee.

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I closed the door to my shared room behind me. I'd just returned from talking to Jake and Nessie, worry leaving me mentally drained. I flopped down on my bed, tempted to mercilessly claw at my comforter. Hunger burned hot in my throat doing nothing to improve my mood.

Yuuki entered the room, immediately looked worried at the troubled expression on my face. "Bella-san is something wrong?"

"None of your business." I growled back. She visibly flinched, but I couldn't care less. _Where's Jasper to calm you down when you need him?_

**Yuuki POV**

I stared at Bella, shocked. Sure, it was weird for her to snap at me like that, but that wasn't what surprised me. No, it was those cold, black eyes that had replaced the warm, topaz orbs that had been there before.

**Author's note-oooooooo~ Yuuki's starting to notice weird stuff about the Cullen's~ *everyone LEGASP'S* idk when ill get the next chapter out, probably gonna do one for Pandemonium Crusade first REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note- I'm somehow managing to get a lot of writing done lately o.O **

**Chapter 7**

**Yuuki POV**

I bit down. My fangs easily broke skin, allowing the sweet crimson to pool in my mouth. It danced across my tongue and slid down my throat, sending energy through my body like a livewire. A soft moan was muffled by his neck as my eyes glowed a hellish red.

After a few moments I released my hold on his neck; my elongated fangs quickly shrinking back to a relatively human size. I snuggled up closer to him, curling up into a ball. One of his arms was wrapped around me as his other draped off of the couch.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments as thin rays of sunlight poured from the curtained windows. We'd taken to feeding from each other during the day, while the humans were asleep.

"How's your roommate Onii-sama?" I shifted so I could face him.

"Good. He doesn't talk much but he's neat." He added "Unlike a certain blonde" under his breath.

I giggled. "I heard Kain-sempai's roommate is almost as bad as Aido-sempai."

"Well then, I honestly feel sorry for him."

He paused for a moment. "Have you noticed anything strange about your roommate?"

I thought about it for a moment, taking into account all of the quirks I had noticed about Bella.

"An odd thing here and there. I think she might be becoming anorexic. She doesn't each much. I think it's just starting though. I mean, she still looks healthy. Well, other than the fact that she's as pale as a ghost. They all are actually, except for Jacob of course. Do all Westerners look like that?"

Kaname smiled, but his eyes had a calculating look to them. "No, some of them can actually have quite dark colourings. Have you noticed anything else?"

I shrugged. "Not really. She does have a weird obsession with contacts though."

"Contacts?"

"Yeah, coloured ones. They're all pretty much one colour in many different shades. Ranging yellow to black. I have no idea where she keeps them though. Most of the stuff in the bathroom is mine. She doesn't have much space in there."

Kaname continued to think. I waited patiently, wondering what was running through his mind. After a few moments I yawned and both of us realized how late it was.

"You should go to bed Yuuki. Spare Bella from having to deal with a cranky you in the morning." He chuckled.

I gave him a false glare then smiled; leaving with a "Goodnight Onii-sama". In the hallway I passed Seiren. A faint click could be heard as she'd entered the room I'd just left.

I couldn't help but jump to conclusions when I saw that Bella's bed was empty when I got back to my room; the wind fluttering weakly though the slightly opened window. Not after that conversation.

**Bella POV**

The scent hit my nose and my senses came alive. It was definitely a carnivore, the scent easily distinguishable from a herbivore. The fire in my throat flared, my bloodlust skyrocketing along with it.

The forest rushed by me in blurs of greens and browns. The only constant was Edward. The love of my life was slightly ahead of me. After the effects of being a newborn wore off he reclaimed his position of faster in the family. I'd myself of somehow been given the label of a terrible temper, one far-worse than the one of my human life. Jasper and Carlisle speculated it might've been the side effect of not behaving like a normal newborn. Lucky me.

Luckily for Edward there were two mountain lions, probably a pair of mates, and we wouldn't have to… Actually I don't know what we'd do if that had happened. None of us were getting much of selection when it came to predators these days.

A growl ripped through my throat, one loud enough to warn the beasts that we were closing in on them. They were best to toy with when they had some preparation time. Hey, it might sound cruel but it's a great way to release pent up frustration. When you live around Aido you end up with a lot of it.

Edward reached them first. He quickly separated one from the other, simply wrestling with it until he got into a position that wouldn't wreck his clothes.

I dodged swipes of the cat's paws, effortlessly fluttering about it. Its growls and snarls grew with annoyance and fear until it finally decided to lunge. I met it in the air; my arms encircling its neck as I swung my legs around it. Straddling was one of the best ways to feed and stay clean.

My jaws found its way through course fur and skin. The blood had the slightly bitter, unpleasant taste animals always carried with them (not that I've drunken from a human to compare it too), but soon the burn in my throat lessened. I let out a sigh at the relief.

Edward, like always, had finished before me, the carcass of his cat left unceremoniously on the ground. I dropped mine myself then turned to him. "Maybe a deer or something then we head back?"

"Sure love. We passed a herd on our way here."

I smiled as I took his hand. "Let's head that way then."

It had been an easy matter relocating the herd. I felt satisfied after finishing off a healthy doe (the more healthy the animal the better it tasted.). Edward had taken down a buck. He dusted off his clothes. "We should head back to the Dorm. We've been out here for quite a while."

I nodded. "Yeah. And your roommate seems so…observant. We don't want him noticing anything."

Edward grumbled something, low enough for me not to hear though, presumably about his roommate. We made our way back to the building, keeping a rapid pace. Before I jumped up to my window to swing myself in, we left each other with a good night kiss.

**Lazy ass author is lazy and will not be looking over this chapter. I'll probably go back and clean up everything after the story's completed. Especially the prologue. I have to redo that shizzz.-.- I was hoping to get this out before Christmas but…yeah. X3 Hope everyone had a happy holidays!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yuuki POV**

When I woke up Bella was in her bed, blankets in disarray around her. I sighed; glad to see that she was back. I'd been worried about her last night but decided not to question her about it. It was probably best to take things one step at a time and I wanted to speak to her about her eating habits.

Getting off of my bed, I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Impatient, I did the part of my morning routine that was within the confines of the bathroom at Vampire speed. I hated having to be human all of the time now; habits that I'd obtained after awakening were becoming hard to kick.

I put away my tooth brush, reaching for the door handle at human speed. Bella was up now, her hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail as she waited for the bathroom. We ghosted past each other as the last rays of sunlight began to fade from the sky. I pulled open the curtains, glimpsing the Day Class students as some went to the Sun Dorms whereas others milled around the Moon Dorm gates, well the temporary dorms gates. Though, they wouldn't be there tomorrow night.

Kaname had made the announcement last night, we'd be moving to the actual Moon Dorm today. Classes were cancelled so that we'd have time to get all of our things moved out and put into place in their new home. The Cullens seemed visibly unhappy with this announcement for a moment, as if it was bad luck or something. Alice was the one to react the most; her cheery face immediately fell when the words left Onii-sama's mouth.

I didn't understand why though. What could be wrong about moving to the Moon Dorm?

There was a click as Bella excited the washroom. I couldn't help but notice how opposite our outfits were to each other's. She wore a pair of ripped up blue jeans with a black tank top that didn't plunge too low. The jeans flared out at the bottom and were a light wash. It was nothing like mine. Whereas she looked like someone who'd be head banging to rock music, I looked like someone who'd be practicing classical music on a grand piano. I had decided to where a dark forest green skirt of modest length with a form-fitting red turtleneck sweater. Since there was no classes today were didn't have to wear our uniforms.

"Morning. Shall we head downstairs?" I smiled, heading towards the door of our shared room.

Bella just nodded, letting her hair down from her pony tail as we excited the room.

Almost everyone else was downstairs when we got there, divided up into small groups as they chatted. Bella and I soon latched onto Alice and Rosalie, falling into a conversation about peoples different outfits.

A bang was heard and everyone's head turned towards it. Nessie entered the room, coming from the kitchen. Jacob immediately walked towards her, slightly snickering.

"What?" She asked, slight annoyance under toning her voice. Her eyes began to wander the room, and before Jacob could even reply she groaned. "Today's the day we don't have to wear are uniforms isn't it?"

Jacob slung his around her shoulders, still slightly chuckling. "Yep." He popped the 'p'. "Wanna go get changed? I'll wait for ya down here."

Nessie shrugged. "Whatever, I'll just keep this on. Everyone else probably wants to get moving, I know I sure do."

Kaname nodded, "Let's get started then. There are dollies in the corner over there if you'd like to use them. Come to me to get your new room number, then start moving. The gates and doors of the Moon Dorm are already open for us."

The class became a flurry of activity, everyone moving together in pairs with their roommate. I had already gotten our room assignment earlier from Onii-sama, so Bella and I went and grabbed some dollies.

* * *

I sighed as the last box was unpacked, glad that the night would soon be over. Of course, there was still one more thing that I had to do, and no way was I looking forward to it.

Bella had moved downstairs already. She had less stuff than I, making her job of moving a lot easier than mine. I groaned as I picked myself up from my bed, not wanting to leave its comfort. The moon was still visible in the sky; I guessed there was about an hour left before sunrise.

I walked out of our room and towards the stairs slowly, unsure on how to approach Bella on her eating habits. I wanted to help her, but I didn't want to end up insulting her either, that'd just make things worse.

Pretty much everyone was in the foyer when I got there. Bella was chatting with Alice about something, so I moved to the side, claiming a couch where I could wait. Watching them out of the corners of my eyes, I couldn't help but notice how worried Alice looked. Her usually cheerful face was scrunched up, and her clothes weren't the pristine perfection that was the average for her. She was talking quickly in a whispered tone, and I couldn't hear her over the din of the voices from everyone else.

One thing I did know was whatever she was saying was changing Bella's demeanor too. Her brows were furrowed in what seemed to be frustration, and she seemed slightly fidgety. She replied to Alice, probably trying to calm her down.

Whatever she said worked slightly, for Alice calmed down enough to start berating Bella on her appearance. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

Alice left, her head scanning the foyer, probably looking for someone else. I got up, took a deep breath and made my way towards Bella.

"Bella-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked up slightly surprised, something was definitely on her mind. "Sure Yuuki-chan. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if we could go somewhere else to talk, it's kind of private."

If she was surprised she didn't show it, she merely nodded her head and stood up. "Sure. Where would you like to g-"

That's when a blood curdling scream pierced the night.

**Author's note- …I apologize for talking so long. My mused just slowly died. ;_; If you have something to revive it please tell me! My current obsession with Hetalia didn't help. I'll try to get the next chapter out more quickly. **

**Oh! And speaking of Hetalia, if you're a fan please check out my profile for stories! That's partly why it took so long to finish this! x3**

**R&R~**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuuki POV

The scream filled my heart with dread, chilling me down to the bone in a inhuman way. Bella's face beside me seemed to contort. First to shock as the scream died on whoever's lips they'd excited. Then horror, as some realization dawned on her. Then something that honestly scared me.

Rage. Bloodlust. Murder. A look I'd only seen on those who'd fallen to level E.

Time had stilled, then reentered into a flurry of motion. Everyone was moving, trying to make their way outside. Bella was in front of me, one of the first out of the door, only behind Edward.

It wasn't 'til later I realized she had been going _faster_ than me.

Moonlight streamed into the gardens surrounding the Moon Dorn. The sun was still over a half an hour away. The air was cold, a light breeze blowing away from the dorm. That's how I must've not been able to smell them.

There was a group of different leveled vampires. They were under the eaves of the forest, in a slight spearhead formation. At the point was what was problem the leaders as what I guessed to be a group of rebels. The slightly older vampire exuded confidence and control, looking at ease as they held someone in a headlock.

That someone was Nessie.

Bella had moved beside a..._ giant wolf_. I hissed, signaling for all Night Class members to stop. Those who were Cullens didn't. Instead they joined Bella by the giant wolf; every single person's face the same, a mask of pure fury. Bella was at the front of this spearhead, her teeth pulled back as a _growl_ left her lips.

...Needless to say, I was honestly confused.

Kaname walked forward then, taking a place beside but away from the Cullens. Others came forward with him, flanking his sides and back. I didn't see Seiren, but I knew she was watching.

"What do you think you're doing?" For the moment, he ignored the Cullens, who I noticed were being joined by two others. The doctor and his wife, why they were here I had no clue, but there were bigger fish to fry. Onii-sama was solely focused on the group in front of him.

"Sending a message," replied the leader. His stance shifted as I saw Renesmee begin to struggle.

"From who?"

The leader ignored that question. "You had no right to destroy the Senate. Our lives were perfectly fine with them! If you think you can go kill anyone you want, why can't I do the same?"

The wind seemed to die with Renesmee's struggles as her body went limp, head tearing off and landing on the ground.

Bella POV

I took little comfort in the fact the Carlisle was here. We were supposed to meet him and Esme in the woods tonight to talk about Alice's dream. Seemed like that wouldn't be tonight's dinner conversation.

My world was tinged red as I glare at the man with my baby in his arms. My body trembled with rage, but I didn't move. Edward had a hand on the small of my back, telling me to stay put. We didn't know enough about the situation to act yet.

The look on Nessie's face did nothing to cool the wrath resonating through me.

It felt like an eternity as Kaname and the other had their little exchange, Jacob was shifting restlessly beside me.

It happen quickly, no one got the chance to move. One moment the other vampire was talking, the next his mouth was around Nessie's neck. Her attempts to get free grew stronger, and as she pushed away the vampire's teeth latched onto her neck.

The force severed it.

I had a moment to notice the look of surprise on the other vampire's face before my teeth met skin. My fury and anguish bubbled as I tore him apart, blinded by loss. Blood soaked the ground as I rampaged, my family doing the same at my side. What surprised me was the silence. We were like the dead as we killed, going through the motions of tearing and ripping. The scent of blood assaulted my nose as the other vampires died. It wasn't appealing at all. The whole group met the same morbid fate, well, except for the last one.

I turned to face her, and felt bloody hands slip around my waist, preventing me from moving. I thrashed and struggled until Edward's voice entered my ear.

"They need that one alive hun."

I stopped struggling and noticed how the last woman left was being held by Kain and Aido. Her face was a mask of confusion as she stood there in shock, looking at her fallen comrades around her. She was limp in the blonde duo's hands, disbelief rendering her immobile.

Kaname stepped forward as we circled around Nessie's body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob pad over to it, whining as he pushed his nose into her side. Kaname walked up to the woman, striking her and knocking her out cold before turning towards us.

Seeing Jacob like that had made me lose it. I broke down into sobs and fell limp in Edward's arms at the sight of my baby. I knew babbled words were streaming out of my lips, but I couldn't stop them. Edward whispered into my ear, trying to calm me, but I could hear the hitch in his voice as he cried with me.

"Explanations will be needed."

Kaname's voice was cold, like an artic wind, hinting at no emotion. Night Class members surrounded him in a protective circle as he stood in front of our family. I blinked, looking at him in disbelief before a low growl moved through my throat. How dare he hand this situation in such a non-chalant way?

"Bella." It was Carlisle this time as he walked towards Renesmee's body, bending down to look at something. My growl lessened in volume, but didn't peeter out. Yuuki looked towards me, shock and sorrow mixed together on her face. Jasper had moved Renesmee's head closer to her body; the sight sickened my stomach.

Carlisle continued to inspect Renesmee's body as Kaname spoke again. "I'm sorry for your lose but you must understand that explan-"

"What do you mean?" Edward cut off Kaname, staring at Carlisle with half-crazed eyes. I could ony wonder at what he'd thought.

Carlisle seemed to think things over, and Edward's grip around me tightened. The silence finally ended when Carlisle caught the rest of us up to speed.

"There's a chance we might be able to save her."

**Author's note- Half assed chapter is half-assed. I've honestly lost interest in this story, but I want to finish it for you guys. Sorry if they quality goes down though.**


End file.
